seven deadly sins
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Estoy en tu puerta con mis pecados capitales... (dentro el verdadero resumen... lean..y dejen reviews para mejorar onegai shimasu)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Estoy en tu puerta con mis pecados capitales, por el gozo pecador de aprisionarte, soberbia tuve de ti, y hasta avaro fui, de lujuria en sabanas me envolví, e ira contenida de ti sentí, que hasta golosamente a gula me sabe, lo envidioso que fui de tu vida antes, y hasta pereza tuve de dejarte, siete pecados capitales, soberbia con avaricia, lujuria con gran ira, gula y envidia además de pereza, así mi cuerpo lo desea, porque ya prohibida te encuentras...De las tentaciones huye despacio, para que podamos alcanzarte siete pecados capitales..._

Capitulo I. Avaricia

**Seven deadly sins (Siete pecados capitales)**

( SasuSaku )

**Vamos Sakura... cuando dejaras de ser así-**decía una rubia de ojos azules con enojo

**Ino, los hombres nos utilizan el hecho de que una simple mujer como yo les haga lo mismo no quiere decir nada-**respondió naturalmente bebiendo su café, Sakura era una mujer de unos 24 años delgada pero con curvas, cabello hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, atrevida, hermosa, sexy pero con un gran problema según su amiga

**Lo sé, pero no crees que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza-**intentaba persuadirla una vez más, pero es que ella no tenía la culpa de que los hombres se le aventaran

**Te sorprenderá pero ya lo he hecho conseguí uno fijo-**duda eso era lo que reflejaba el rostro de lo rubia

**La relación es seria?-**interrogo la chica sabiendo que era una más de las mentiras de su amiga

**Pues ... se podría decir-**Ino solo negó con la cabeza-**el me llama y yo le contesto y yo le pido y él me da tan sencillo como eso**

**Oye Saku realmente cumplirás aquella promesa que me hiciste porque ya tengo fecha-**dijo sonriendo felizmente

**La de pagarte toda la boda?-**inquirió recibiendo un asentimiento-**claro cerda**

**Haa que bien ya quisiera yo tener tus riquezas-**suspiro lamentándose

**Es solo trabajo y ayuda de los hombres-**guiño un ojo a su amiga y rieron juntas cuando su teléfono sonó y pararon de reír, la pelirosa contesto mientras la rubia la miraba con interrogación

_**Sakura quiero verte...-**_la rubia se había colocado al otro lado del aparato escuchando la varonil voz

**Hmm? Uchiha? Eres tú?-**pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

**_Hmp… donde estas?-_**se oía ansioso?

**Oh ... en la cafetería cerca de mi oficina porque?-**divertida así se veía su rostro

**_En 5minutos estoy Allí-_**y colgó para que la peli rosada soltara de sus labios una carcajada sexy y malévola para cualquiera

**Eres cruel frente-**le recriminaba la rubia, hablaron un rato mas hasta que decidieron salir de la cafetería 5minutos exactamente ... Un coche negro BMW estaba estacionado con un chico de cabellera negra-azulada recostado en la puerta, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul con los tres primeros botones abiertos

**Sakura mira, un dios bajo del cielo-**fue la reacción de la chica pero se calmo al ver a su amiga caminar con gracia y elegancia hacia el azabache dejándola atrás.

**Sasuke que deseas?-**directo, al grano, él se moría por ella y ella lo sabía por ello lo utilizaba, claro ella también por él pero era mejor que la deseara a subirle el ego a ese narcisista

**Creo que eso lo debería de preguntar yo Sa-ku-ra-**una vez mas lo conseguiría pero rápidamente recordó a Ino

**Ino hermosa nos vemos luego-**tan pronto como se despidió de la rubia se subió al auto seguida del Uchiha

**Me gustaría ir a tu casa, quiero ver a Itachi-**dijo intentando provocar al chico, notando como la palanca era presionada cada vez más, el viaje fue silencioso mientras el Uchiha la miraba de reojo como se acomodaba el vestido blanco muy pequeño a su parecer y soltaba la cola de su cabello dejándolo descansar sobre su hombro derecho, retoco su labios rosas y coloco un poco de brillo, ya habían llegado y él se bajo le abrió la puerta, caminaron hasta entrar en la mansión, afortunadamente no había nadie

**Sasuke-kun te espero en la habitación-**caminaba como toda una diosa en su apogeo cuando se voltio a encararlo de nuevo-**hoy toca champaña-** como siempre lo más costoso solo para ella y lo merecía se dirigió a la cocina y saco la champaña con las fresas, al subir las escaleras fue encontrando una prenda de la chica que fue recogiendo los tacones, la cartera, las bragas y el vestido, al entrar en la habitación de blancas sabanas la vio envuelta en estas

**Oh sasuke encontraste mis cosas-**dijo inocentemente, aceptando la copa de liquido dorado

**Que deseas Sakura?-**pregunto observándola mientras ella lo tentaba

**Tú lo sabes-**se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron

**Y sabes que conmigo lo tendrás-**poseyó esos labios rosas que lo enloquecían-**no dudes**

Y sus labios se unieron privándolos del oxigeno volviéndose uno profundizando el beso yendo más allá de la Pasión, perdiendo la razón, probando formas, sensaciones, posiciones, descubriendo en cada toque, en cada roce, algo nuevo, una nueva reacción. Indefensa y débil en eso la convertía él, frágil pero con aquellos fuertes brazos se sentía protegida, tal vez debería de quedarse con él, el posesivo Uchiha Sasuke, ya estaba cansada de los idiotas que eran un dulce, prefería a Sasuke, él tan varonil, apuesto, estaba enamorado de ella y tenía dinero, pero al quedarse con él se privaría de muchas cosas estaba consciente de ello, lo amaba y quería estar con él, en conclusión pensar mientras tienes sexo te hace delirar pero es exquisito. Ambos yacían en la cama, ella boca abajo y él a un lado de ella, viéndola como comía sus fresas y bebía el champaña, deliciosa, exquisita, sexy, seductora, hermosa, inteligente tantas palabras para describirla...

**Sakura cuando me darás una respuesta-**dijo pasando una mano sobre el cabello rosa haciendo que sus dedos rozasen la espalda

**Estoy en duda, aunque ya sé que decirte, la duda se despejara luego-**hablo viendo aquellos pozos negros-**dime otra vez la pregunta me encanta cuando la haces**

**Haruno Sakura quieres casarte conmigo y poseer todos mis bienes como yo te poseeré a ti-**sin anillo solo una propuesta que aproximadamente había escuchado de él unas 7 veces desde hace 1año

**Uchiha Sasuke considérate afortunado-**risa, aquella risa malévola-**aunque yo también lo soy**

**Sabes... me gustas, te quiero, te adoro y te amo, aunque seas una avariciosa sin remedio-**abrazándola por detrás y colocándola en su regazo

**Hum? Yo también, yo también , yo también y te amo mas porque yo te vi primero-**un beso, repitiendo la acción de solo minutos atrás. Ya en el salón se encontraba Itachi y Sakura al verlo bajo corriendo las escaleras a abrazarlo como una niña pequeña cosa que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y le siguiera

**Tonto hermano menor ya se lo has dicho-**abrazaba a la pelirosa por la cintura teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño agachándose un poco

**Hmp... Si, ahora está comprometida así que...-**dejo la frase en el aire para que casi inmediatamente el Uchiha mayor la soltase

**Hee cuñadita se me adelantaron-**reía nerviosamente, mientras la chica miraba a Sasuke con reproche

**Sasuke...-**el solo abrió sus ojos mirando el puchero de la chica-**quiero ir de compras-**ambos iban saliendo por la puerta cuando Itachi les grito

**Espero que mi sobrina o sobrino no sean unos avariciosos como ustedes-**cuando iban a reclamarle el mayor ya no estaba. Pero para que ocultarlo ella era adicta al dinero por ello trabajaba y si venia ligado al amor mucho mejor... y él era un avaricioso porque a pesar de todas las riquezas que tenia , ella era la más valiosa y no la compartiría con nadie...

**_Avaricia de poseer cada poro de ti con tu todo entero cada día ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Pereza ( NaruHina )

_B bueno?-_decia una tímida voz a través del celular

Hina hoy no iré al trabajo podrías traerme los papeles que tengo que firmar-un rubio se encontraba en su departamento echo un asco y el tirado sobre la cama, bajo las sabanas

_Na Naruto-kun su padre esta muy enojado porque no vino-_aun tartamudeaba a pesar de ser novios y próximamente algo mas

Tienes las llaves estoy en mi habitación te espero besos hina-y colgó sin esperar una respuesta. A esas horas debería de estar en el trabajo, en la junta con su padre cerrando un importante contrato pero la resaca de anoche había sido demasiado aun tenia la boca seca, tenia hambre, y mas importante no tenia ganas de hacer nada, lo normal en Naruto, así era él un idiota, cabeza-hueca, hiperactivo en la cama mas no en otros sitios, como a los 30 minutos escucho que la puerta era abierta ya había llegado Hinata.

La chica al llegar no se extraño al ver el desorden, se extrañaría mas si no lo viera, así que poco a poco limpio la sala de botellas, lavo los platos de la cocina, en fin dejo todo limpio solo faltaba la habitación

Buenos días Naruto-kun-solo se escucho un gruñido y los ronquidos del rubio, recogió la ropa de la habitación, la lavo, saco la basura y ya todo estaba limpio, se dirigió una vez mas a la cocina y preparo ramen, al terminarlo se lo llevo a su novio seguramente con el olor ya se había despertado, efectivamente ya lo había echo pero aun seguía dentro de la cama

Buenas Hinata-chan-deciabostezando mientras recibía el tazón y lo engullía rápidamente-haaa hina-chan gracias

de nada Naruto-kun-respondió negando con la cabeza, y entonces él la jalo por un brazo haciendo que la chica cayera sobre la cama y él se posicionara sobre ella-Naruto-kun creo que ya me debo ir es tarde

Simple roce de labios, profundizándolos poco a poco, explorando la cavidad de la chica embriagándose con su sabor a dulce, cada que empezaban a hacer el amor ella cambiaba y eso le gustaba, comenzando una guerra entre sus lenguas y la guerra para ver quien desnudaba a quien mas rápido, dejando al rubio sin nada ganando ella, teniendo el control por instantes y turnándoselos, probando y retando al contrincante, rozando con las yemas de su largos dedos los hombros, los brazos, la espalda hasta el nacimiento de sus glúteos, las largas y tersas piernas, para cambiar el rumbo y rozar sus pezones hasta volverlos duros y erectos al igual que su miembro, besando y dejando un camino de saliva por todo el contorno de su cuerpo calentándola mas y mas, hasta que las hábiles manos de la chica los cambiaban de posición quedando sobre él, presionando con sus palmas el duro y firme pecho del rubio, consiguiendo entre tiempos para unir sus labios cada vez mas hinchados y rojos, pegando sus senos al pecho del chico y rozando sus intimidades, para que luego él volviera a tomar el control de la situación, tomando con su boca un firme pecho succionándolo y jugueteando con el, masajeando el otro y repitiendo la acción a ambos, escuchando los suaves gemidos y jadeos de la chica bajando hasta encontrarse con la intimidad de ella dándole mas y mas placer, dejando que tomase el control otra vez y que sus manos subieran y bajaran rítmicamente por su miembro torturándolo para luego pasar su lengua por toda la longitud escuchando los gruñidos contenidos de él, y justo antes de acabar la subió hasta quedar frente a frente abriendo sus piernas hicieron contacto ambas intimidades, entrando sutilmente en ella iniciando el vaivén de caderas lento y tortuoso sintiendo como la Hyuga enredaba sus piernas a las caderas del Uzumaki aumentando la fricción de ambos cuerpo obligándolo a aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas cada vez mas certeras y precisas disfrutando de los gemidos de placer y lujuria que la chica solo se dignaba a mostrar con él, en su cama, sencillamente le encantaba esa chica de ojos carentes de pupila, cabello negro-azulado y curvas pronunciadas, sencilla, inocente, atrevida, sexy y pasional... ambos llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo cegados por la Pasión.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y la chica tenia que marchar

Naruto-kun te molesta si me quedo hoy en tu casa-pregunto, volviendo a ser la chica sumisa e inocente de hace horas

Hina esta es tu casa así que vamos a dormir-respondió con una sonrisa zorruna sabiendo que lo que menos harían seria dormir ... 9 de la mañana, sonaba con insistencia el teléfono

Diga?-se escuchaba un adormilado Naruto mientras abrazaba la cintura de la Hyuga

_Dobe hoy tampoco piensas venir-_Sasuke, el teme no podría ser mas ... inoportuno

No, y di que Hinata-chan tampoco-estaba cansado pero ya no era por la resaca, sino por el ejercicio sexual del día y noche anterior

_Hmp ya le pegaste tu pereza... Usuratonkachi-_y sin decir mas colgó dejando a un rubio sonriendo mientras miraba al ángel que descansaba en sus brazos. Porque él era un idiota perezoso y le faltaba las ganas de hacer las cosas, pero cuando se trataba del sexo con ella era hiperactivo y energético, dejándola exhausta porque la pereza en ocasiones es contagiosa...

_Pereza por querer estar siempre en ti enredada y desidia por dejar tu cama..._


	3. Chapter 3

Soberbia ( NejiSaku )

Hyuga?-otra vez no

Haruno?-no porque a nosotros?, esos eran los pensamientos de los estudiantes de la Academia de Talentos Konoha , porque solo al escucharlos decir el apellido del otro era señal de guerra y debían salir corriendo

Hyuga que te sucede acaso estas ciego o que?-dijo la pelirosa levantadose del suelo para acomodarse la minifalda de cuadros

La ciega me parece que es otra, con esos ojos tan grandes y no ves-él también había caído al suelo, ambos tropezaron y terminaron en el suelo

Je, me parece que te has dejado a Ama-Tks solo a ella se le ocurría meterse con su ex Ten-Ten

Oh, veo que Uchiha sigue sin reconocerte-quien se creía para echarle en cara a Sasuke

Hyuga no tientes tu suerte-dijo con superioridad

Haruno ten en claro que eres indigna, no mereces estar aquí-Ugh golpe bajo pero se lo merecía

Te duele el que no te hallan aceptado el cambio a director-ella también sabia jugar sucio

Eres una ... aun sigues creyendo que tienes talento-casi deja que afecte su auto-control esa chiquilla

Una que? Miedo a dañar tu reputación de "genio"-odio, palabras hirientes, insultos, dolor, desprecio, arrogancia, soberbia, superioridad y mas eso era lo que se apreciaba en el ambiente cuando aquellos dos se cruzaban, esas palabras provenientes de dos personas tan fascinantes y tan ...engreídas ademas de déspotas... Miradas que si mataran ambos estarían bajo tierra, se despreciaban tan sencillo como eso, nadie sabia porque, era un misterio pero ya los estaba cansando estar con ellos en esos momentos era un infierno...

Basta!-se escucho por sobre las miradas de odio y desprecio-Ambos a la dirección estarán allí encerrados hasta que dejen de pelear-dijo la rubia de ojos miel y a regañadientes se dirigieron a la dirección siendo encerrados, colocándose a cada lado de la sala como si al estar juntos algo malo fuese a suceder, mientras que sus amigos solo pensaban que la academia se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.20min... 30min... 1hora y ya la rubia estaba de regreso

Ya se han calmado y han arreglado sus problemas-dijo, pero al verlos en la misma posición donde los había dejado solo fuego se vio en sus ojos miel-no saldrán de aquí avisare a sus familias que se quedaran en la academia por trabajo, de aquí no salen hasta que todo este como era antes-y de un porrazo la puerta se cerro dejando a ambos jóvenes atónitos, recordando esas palabras y repitiéndolas en un suave susurro _**"como era ... antes"**_ y sin darse cuenta se estaban mirando fijamente cruzando ambas miradas, lagunas verdes y lunas opalinas, en ese momento se estaban mirando como hace dos años y rápidamente desviaron la mirada, ella sonrojada y el confundido

... Flash Back ...

Neji-kun estas seguro que no me olvidaras?-preguntaba tristemente una chica de cabellos cortos, de unos 15años

Sakura yo te quiero y mi sentimiento por ti es mas fuerte que la distancia-respondía el castaño de 16años. El ultimo beso de su relación

... Fin del Flash Back ...

Luego él regreso y estaba distante, ella sufrió porque la ignoraba e invento un amor como el que no sentía por Sasuke, y como él apelo a su orgullo, simulando odiarlo, aborrecerlo y muchas cosas mas cuando en realidad lo seguía amando cada vez mas.

Cuando regreso hizo lo mas difícil en su vida la ignoraba, ya que sino su tio haría que la expulsara de la academia y sabia que el sueño de ella era ser profesional de la música, y no permitiría que ella no cumpliera su sueño aunque tuviera que ignorar sus sentimientos.

9 de la noche, la oscuridad era dueña de la ciudad y una suave luz iluminaba la habitación...

Hyuga ...-la voz de ella era tan suave y cálida sin aquel sentimiento de odio-yo lamento

Sakura...-ella era así luego de tanto tiempo no había cambiado-todo fue mi culpa

Neji por que aun te dejas manejar por tu tio?-ella tenia razón su tio, a pesar de haberlo dejado vivir solo a sus 18años aun le seguía la corriente a Hiashi

No, lo se acaso pretendes que olvide que él fue el que me crió toda la vida-dijo con la cabeza gacha

No pero creo que ya eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones-camino hasta posarse a un lado de él y acariciar sus cabellos con amor

Sakura acaso me odias?-esa pregunta no se lo esperaba era cierto que eso era lo que quería que pensara pero ahora en ese momento se arrepentía

Yo.. te amo como el ultimo día que nos vimos he incluso mas-sorprendido esa era la palabra justa para describir el rostro del chico

No mas que yo... lo sigo haciendo-un desliz de sinceridad que podría provocar? Recuerdos

... Flash Back ...

Te odio-dijo una niña de 10años llorando

No mas que yo-le sacaba la lengua el niño de 11años

Pero luego de haber peleado por la pelota se encontraban caminando agarrados de las manos ella con una ramo de flores de cerezo y el con un libro, cuando se iban a despedir dijeron palabras que sorprendieron a los adultos presentes

Neji-kun Te quiero-se abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño

No mas que yo Sakura-correspondía al abrazo

...Fin del Flash Back...

Abrazados, pasaron cada segundo, cada minuto de cada hora susurrándose palabras, entregándose el uno al otro la vida, Pasión, corazón y mas importante su amor, un amor que llevaban reprimiendo hace tanto tiempo, por culpa de ellos mismos, nadie tenia mas culpa que ellos,porque ellos no lucharon por ese sentimiento, aun así el amor y la adoración que sentían el uno por el otro estaba allí, superando a los demás porque aunque sea en sentimientos tan simples y maravillosos como esos, creían que el de ellos era superior al de los demás, eran soberbios hasta en el amor...

_Soberbia porque te tengo y lo nuestro es el mejor trofeo..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ira ( NaruHina )

High School Konoha, el mejor instituto de Japón con la mejor educación todos se llevan bien a pesar de tener diferencias pero en el ultimo año había ingresado la hermana de Karin y novia de Naruto desde pequeños, pero el mejor amigo de este no lo sabia Sasuke

Baka, mi hermana ya ingreso viene en camino-dijo una pelirroja de lentes a un rubio

Sakura-chan! Se incorpora hoy-hablo felizmente ignorando a la ojiblanca que le hablaba desde antes

Hmp.. quien es ella?-el azabache estaba serio como de costumbre

Teme es mi novia, no recuerdas que te dije que se había ido de viaje por un año-regañaba a Sasuke

La molesta mota rosa-dijo recordando a la pequeña de hace años que lloraba por todo

Baka hay llega-hablo Karin para marcharse a saludar a la chica de rosados cabellos

Sakura-chan! mi Sakura-grito a todo pulmón en el oído de la chica al abrazarla fuertemente y empujar a la pelirroja que lo miraba con rabia

Na.. Naru... o-no respiraba y el azabache que se acerco a ellos jalo al rubio

Teme!-pero miro de nuevo a la chica que tosía-perdón Saku jeh, mira Sasuke ella es mi novia aunque ya la conocías seguramente no la recuerdas por los años que pasaste en el extranjero-cambiada así la miro el Uchiha

Uchiha sigues sin cambiar-dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello rosa hasta la cintura

yo no puedo decir lo mismo Sakura-coqueteaba con la novia de su amigo era imperdonable pero antes de ser la novia de su amigo, él estaba enamorado de ella. Y así paso el tiempo él coqueteando con ella mientras ella se negaba a cualquier cosa de él, hasta que el destino los puso juntos en un trabajo...

Bueno Sasuke lo haremos aquí, Naruto ya regresa fue a traerme el almuerzo-hablo mientras sacaba los libros de la mochila, estaban en la biblioteca

Sakura cuando lo vas a aceptar-ella lo miro como si estuviera loco-que me sigues amando como cuando de pequeños

ya quisieras Sasuke, comencemos-pero antes de sentarse el la tomo por la muñeca y no pudo resistir mas y la beso, ala fuerza pero ella le correspondió, sin darse cuenta que tenían audiencia, una chica de ojos claros y cabello negro-azulado los miraba junto a un rubio que en su mirada se apreciaba odio, ira mezclados con dolor y decepción

Sakura... como pudiste y tu Teme mi amigo-hermano-dijo al ver como se separaba la Haruno y el Uchiha, lloraba pero de la rabia e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, así que se le abalanzo encima al Uchiha golpeándolo, escuchando las voces de ambas chicas a lo lejos, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte del azabache, hasta que se canso y dejo al Uchiha tirado en el suelo, siendo seguido por la chica Hyuga hasta entrar en un aula sola

Que quieres?-pregunto el rubio sentándose en la silla cerca de la ventana

Na Naruto-kun te encuentras bien?-el rubio pensaba que la chica era dulce y tierna pero a que venia esa pregunta acaso no lo había visto todo

Bien? Que entiendes por estar bien! que tu amigo y tu novia se amen! y seas un estorbo,! mientras que lo has sabido desde siempre!-la ira se volvía a apoderar de él, ya que se había levantado de la silla y se estaba a centímetros de la chica gritando

Naruto-kun! Dime!, grítame!, descárgate conmigo! Yo lo aceptare todo con tal de volver a ver tu sonrisa, no soporto verte así! Hazlo! Grítame! Porque yo te amo y haré todo con tal de que tu estés bien ...-la Hyuga lloraba, su rostro se encontraba rojo las lagrimas resbalan de sus mejillas y un sentimiento de irritación se había alojado en ella la ira, el odio, la rabia, la furia, la violencia y el dolor que él, su amor sentía era lo mismo que sentía ella. Porque el amor que Hinata siente por Naruto la obliga a sacrificarse y a sentir la misma ira y odio que él, conociendo el dolor, pero tratando de borrar la ira y furia dándole atención, y mas importante brindándole amor aunque dañino para ella... amor...

_Ira con anhelo cada ves mas te deseo y me enfado con ese mundo en el que te retienes cual prisionero..._


	5. Chapter 5

Gula ( SasuSaku )

**No hijo, así no-**decia mientras reía, Mikoto la madre de los Uchiha en la cocina con su hijo de 21años

**Madre he dicho que no soy bueno en esto-**Sasuke con un delantal y el rostro lleno de harina hablaba

**Pero hijo, tu me dijiste que querías sorprender a Sakura con algo que ella no supiera que haces-**dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro sonrojado del chico con un pañuelo

**Lo se, pero el hacer un pastel de fresas es complicado... hmp-**su madre reía, haciendo que él también lo hiciera, y por la puerta de la cocina apareció Itachi

**He puedo saber que hacen?-**pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

**Aquí tu hermano intenta hacerle un regalo a Sakura, anda quizá le puedas ayudar-**dijo mientras se retiraba, dejándolos solos

**Otouto te diré lo que tienes que hacer...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::.

**Sasuke-kun dime a donde vamos?-**preguntaba la pelirosa a un lado del azabache

**No seas tan curiosa, ya casi llegamos-**respondió, aparcando el auto. Bajo de el y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sakura, caminaron por un trecho tomados de la mano y llegaron a una casa o mejor dicho mansión

**Sasuke-kun! Pasaremos el fin de semana aquí?-**pregunto mirando la gran casa recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del chico-**Increíble! hehe-**abrazaba a Sasuke con emoción mientras el sonreía

**Sakura anda a mirar, yo iré a traer las maletas-**y como una niña pequeña salio directo a la casa, él fue busco las maletas y las llevo a la habitación, a sabiendas que la chica estaría en la parte trasera de la casa, bajo las escaleras y fue al campo de flores donde la vio sentada en el pasto mirando el enorme y deslumbrante paisaje, camino lentamente hasta posarse a un lado de ella, el día estaba llegando a su fin y un atardecer hermoso los acompañaba ...

**Sakura vamos adentro, para que te cambies-**dijo tomando las manos que ella le extendía

**Sasuke-kun, este lugar es ... maravilloso-**decia trepando la espalda del chico para que él la cargase

**Nada es tan maravilloso como tu ...-**y caminando con ella a su espalda se dirigieron dentro de la casa, para cuando llegaron ella subió las escaleras para bañarse y cambiarse, en cambio Sasuke se fue a la cocina y saco de la despensa harina, azúcar, leche, huevos, fresas y chocolates, ademas de una botella de vino rosa... A los 30min escucho las pisadas de la chica, Sakura entro a la cocina y vio a su novio como nunca imagino, la camisa negra tenia harina al igual que el delantal, la mesa estaba echa un desastre y el rostro de su novio tenia manchas blancas por la harina, ademas de rosa y marrón; cuando la vio entrar con sus cabellos rosa ondulado, un top blanco y un short verde con sandalias...

**He he Sasuke-kun que intentas?-**dijo la chica acercándose al azabache y riendo suavemente

**Hmp... algo por ti-**el color había subido a las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke

**No, Suke-kun ven te mostrare-**así la pelirosa se situó a un lado de él y beso sus labios con amor y dulzura la única que podía darle, por ello era tan especial estar con ella, se separaron y Sakura se coloco un delantal y en el bol puso mantequilla y azúcar las puso a mezclar y luego echo los huevos, Sasuke se le acerco y coloco el harina, mientras todo esto se batía, Sakura iba comiéndose las fresas y le daba de comer a Sasuke, cuando la mezcla estuvo lista la llevo a un molde y la metió en el horno, se dispuso a preparar el chocolate pero Sasuke ya había comenzado y vio como su rostro estaba lleno de chocolate liquido así que paso su lengua muy cerca de los labios de este dejándolo sorprendido, así que él beso los labios de ella con ferocidad, pero se alejo de nuevo para ver como ella teñía sus labios con el espeso liquido marrón y este caía por la comisura de la boca, la lamió y siguió besándola, bajando por la mandíbula saboreando el chocolate que caía, hacia tiempo que no probaba el chocolate amargo ligado a la piel de Sakura, desde su primer experimento pero debe decir que es glorioso que mientras la desnudaba ella esparciera el liquido espeso instándolo a probarla, ella ya se encontraba desnuda y fue recibiendo las caricias que le propiciaban las grandes manos masculinas, cada que él besaba su cuello, mordía y succionaba sus pechos ella simplemente daba suspiros y jadeos esperando a que llegara a su centro para darle placer, y el gozaba con verla allí en la mesa de la cocina desnuda pidiendo a gritos con su cuerpo ser tocada, pero la erección en sus pantalones aun puestos aumentaba a cada momento, ella al conseguir su primer orgasmo tomo un poco de fuerza y se engancho a las caderas de él tomando posesión de los finos labios del Uchiha, halando su cabello y ejerciendo presión en los músculos desarrollados, Sasuke volvió a sentarla sobre la mesa y bajo los pantalones junto a los boxers, la tomo de nuevo rozando las intimidades para iniciar la penetración, al ir entrando en ella le gustaba la sensación de estrechez, poco a poco y lentamente comenzó a embestirla para luego comenzar a subir el ritmo, ambos eran uno y así pasarían todo el tiempo que pudieran, cada vez mas rápido ayudados por la caderas que seguían a ambos perdiéndose en el deseo y el hambre de satisfacer los deseos carnales de ambos, guiados por los cuerpos y placer del momento, llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo tocando el cielo con las manos y sintiendo el fuego del infierno con sus cuerpos...

Repitiendo esas acciones durante toda su estadía allí...

**_Hola ! Cuñadita estará Sasukito por allí?-_**pregunto desde el teléfono Itachi

**Itachi-kun! Espera-**Ella estaba con Sasuke en el sofá

**Que quieres? Aniki-**dijo Sasuke llenando de besos a Sakura y recibiendo los chocolates y pedazos de pastel que ella le daba

**_Funciono el plan baka-otouto?-_**sonreía ya que sabia que si había funcionado

**Hmp... -**solo con ese monosílabo colgó sonriendo porque él había echo caso a su hermano ya que el plan de que ella lo encontrara cocinando fue idea de él y al final en vez de satisfacerla solo a ella logro satisfacer a ambos porque en muchas ocasiones la gula es ... deseo sexual...

**_Gula por lamer tu cuerpo, por comerte entera. Por desear saciar mi hambre de ti con mi cuerpo..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Lujuria ( NejiSaku )

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba el equipo de Gai reportando una misión ...

**Ha... eso es todo ya se pueden retirar-**suspiro la rubia de ojos miel-**... Hyuga, esa herida se ve profunda anda al hospital**

**Seguro Tsunade-sama-**respondió haciendo una reverencia. Salio del despacho junto con su equipo pero tan pronto como Lee y Gai comenzaron a gritar sobre el poder de la juventud y la primavera y esas cosas al igual que Ten-Ten se marcho dejándolos llorando a mitad del atardecer, con paso lento y calmado llego al hospital... entro y visualizo a la enfermera de la recepción quien resulto ser Ino

**Hyuga otra vez-**dijo mirando el hombro del ojiblanco y señalándolo-**Ella esta en su oficina-**alego mientras él se alejaba, usualmente se le estaba haciendo una costumbre el salir lastimado en las misiones y visitar el hospital. Tranquilamente camino y cuando llego toco suavemente la puerta dos veces

**Adelante-**se oyó, entro y la vio como era costumbre detrás de varios libros y papeles-**siéntese en la camilla y dígame cual es su problema-**se había elevado de la silla con una tabla en la mano mientras escribía con la otra

**Tengo una-**dijo quitándose la camisa para que ella se le acercara y chocaran sus miradas-_**profunda**_******herida-**la voz ronca y la sonrisa sexy de sus labios solo hizo que ella se sonrojara, como siempre

**Neji-san ... **_**profunda-**_había dejado la tabla y su dedo indice de la mano derecha pasaba sobre la herida evaluándola sin perder contacto con los ojos del chico-**...**_**profunda**_******no es**

**Je Haruno... Sakura eres tan cálida-**hablaba tranquilamente mientras ella sanaba el hombro sonrojada, estaba acostumbrada a que él la visitara, se había convertido en un ... amigo

**Q que dices Neji-san-**pregunto la pelirosada alejándose de él castaño, él miraba como ella caminaba, como la bata de doctora se ceñía a su cuerpo mostrando las curvas, que desde hace 2años se habían desarrollado delante de sus ojos, era hermosa y él lo sabia desde que empezaron su extraña amistad

**Sakura-**susurro en el oído de la chica se había acercado y ella lo había notado, porque el aroma de Neji siempre era el mismo solo se incrementaba

**Ne...ji-san yo-**se lo iba a decir pero algo la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa, un bulto hacia presión en su trasero y ella había colocado sus manos sobre el escritorio-**Haaa Nejii-**las palabras salieron como un jadeo de los labios rosa, el castaño tomo una mano de ella y la voltio

**No hace falta que digas nada Sa-ku-ra -**y la beso como si de eso dependiera que siguiera viviendo, era notablemente mas alto que ella pero aun así sus cuerpos encajaban, ella lo atrajo mas por el cuello y él por la cintura, el beso ligado de amor y cariño había pasado a ser uno de Pasión y deseo, el aire se hizo escaso y los labios de él fueron descendiendo por su cuello lamiendo todo el camino a su paso, con sus manos delineaban la figura de la chica mientras la excitación de ella iba en aumento manteniendo sus manos ocupadas en el duro, firme y fuerte pecho del chico y al tocar los largos cabellos de ébano sintió placer por adelantado ligado al placer dado por los labios de el chico, pronto Neji se encontró bajando el cierre de la bata blanca ...

**Sakura?!-**sumidos en las caricias, la ropa estorbaba al igual que esa intrusa-**Sakura voy a entrar!-**grito Ino entrando viendo a la pelirosada sentada leyendo un libro que escondía su rostro aun sonrojado-**Oye frentona que no me escuchabas tocando la puerta?**

**He? Ha no Ino estaba estudiando, lo siento-**decia aun detrás del libro, por lo que la rubia de ojos azules la miraba atónita, _Tan concentrada estaba?_ Pero pronto su rostro evaluó el ambiente sobre la camilla estaba la camisa llena de sangre seca y recordó-**Frente de marquesina...-**dijo maliciosamente haciendo que una Sakura curiosa levantara su rostro normal del libro-**Hyuga querrá su camisa de regreso ... y ya no tienes mas pacientes por hoy -**y salio de la oficina riendo escandalosamente mientras Sakura se dirigía a su casa...

Cuando llego se fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse, ya que de lo rápido que había salido del hospital aun tenia la bata blanca de doctora, pero al entrar por el balcón entro alguien y ella sabia quien era...

**Neji-san yo esto ... tu-**pero él le mostró una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar besándola de nuevo con la misma intensidad de hace solo momentos

**Donde.. nos ... quedamos-**dijo entre el beso neji para bajar el cierre de la bata completamente y dejarla con el vestido que usan las enfermeras, el color escarlata se había adueñado de las mejillas de la chica ya que recordaba que solo tenia las bragas, Neji seguía sin camisa y una vez mas, una potente erección se alzaba en sus pantalones...

**Neji-san...-**susurro en el oído de él sintiendo como se tensaba con ese jadeo, el castaño la guió entre besos y caricias hasta la cama donde la recostó muy suavemente como si de una muñeca se tratase y aprovecho el estar levantado para quitar de su cuerpo la ropa interior y los pantalones, obligando a Sakura a cerrar sus ojos, virar su rostro a la derecha y morder su labio inferior en una mueca extremadamente sexy para él, tomo la sabanas y la paso por encima de ambos cuerpos...

Él se coloco sobre ella y la beso, quitando el vestido lentamente cuando al fin logro deshacerse de la estorbosa tela un par de senos de tamaño generoso saltaron a la vista opalina del Hyuga los cuales no tardo en darle atención, masajeandolos con suavidad comprobando cuan suaves eran, comenzó a lamerlos hasta llegar al pezón y volverlos erectos, duros mientras ella se entretenía en halar con suavidad el cabello castaño dándole disfrute a él con los suaves brincos que daba cada que el mordía un pezón...

Las grandes y masculinas manos de él bajaron por el estomago de la chica dejándolas allí para susurrarle con voz ronca

**Aquí, estarán nuestros hijos por nueve meses-**dijo, para escuchar la suave y aniñada risa de la chica

Bajo un poco mas llegando al vientre, rozándolo, sintiendo como la pequeña chica se erizaba, bajo las bragas y con sumo cuidado adentro un dedo en la húmeda cavidad, sintiendo como ella se tensaba, pronto comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo uniéndose un segundo dedo, ya se había relajado y los suspiros eran frecuentes, él mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro sonrojado de ella, saco los dedos y ella estaba mojada por el primer orgasmo no obstante su pequeña mano tomo el duro miembro de Neji dándose cuenta que era muy grande, subió, bajo y apretó con paciencia y lentitud, disfrutando la agitada respiración de él en su cuello y como pronunciaba su nombre, nunca lo había escuchado tan glorioso, él alejo la mano de Sakura, la miro al rostro y ella asintió, cerrando los ojos como entrega, lentamente dirigió su miembro a la entrada de la chica, entro suavemente sintiendo como ella temblaba, entrelazo las manos de ambos y rompió la barrera de niña que la transformaría en mujer...

Lagrimas, sintió las gotas que caían de sus verdes lagunas al pecho de él, beso sus parpados entrando y saliendo suavemente,para disipar el dolor, que a los pocos minutos se desvaneció, escuchando los primeros gemidos de placer de la chica que lo enloquecían, ella haciendo mas fricción mientras él disfrutaba la estreches de la pelirosada junto a los rasguños que hacia ella, él mantenía la cabeza en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma al igual que ella con su cabello, perdiéndose en el cuerpo, en las caricias, en la Pasión y locura de estar con el otro...Sintiéndose desfallecer con cada toque y roce del contrario, amando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, cegados por la Lujuria que los envolvía en aquellas sabanas con el deseo y actividad sexual desmedidos, disfrutando cuando estaban juntos porque si ese era un pecado, ambos disfrutarían pecar juntos...

**_Lujuria por perderme en ti y enloquecer contigo ademas de la Pasión que me derrite cuando te tengo..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Envidia

El equipo 7, los Sannins, o el equipo Kakashi como quieran llamarles a esos tres... Sakura era una respetada kunoichi que había superado a su maestra ademas de ser reconocida en todo el mundo ninja; cabellos rosa, ojos verde-esmeralda, cuerpo envidiable, Anbu y con dos protectores, Sasuke había regresado a la aldea finalmente y mantenía su mismo aspecto varonil y apuesto sin rasgos de niño, con pozos negros profundos que cambiaban de color en las batallas y su cabello negro-azulado quizá solo eso se mantenía intacto en el solo el color, Naruto el mismo idiota de siempre cambiado físicamente, se parecía a su padre pero él conservaba aquellos ojos azul cielo llenos de pasión que guardaban aun un poco de la niñez de antaño, el futuro hokage del país del fuego en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, se había ganado el respeto de todos, esos tres que habían superado todos los obstáculos que la vida le había puesto en el camino y lo seguían haciendo...

Los tres caminaban tranquilamente hablando y riendo de cosas sin sentido mientras cada que pasaban por un lugar las personas les saludaban con respeto y ellos respondían con una sonrisa un poco avergonzados, brillaban, eran grandes ninjas como toda su generación, todos los admiraban pero al mismo tiempo los envidiaban, era normal que al tratarlos de su boca salieran palabras de admiración ya que eran sus amigos, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaban tener lo que ellos tenían...

Iban camino a la torre Hokage, Tsunade les había mandado a llamar, estaban esperando fuera,ellos desprendían un aire de luz, paz y tantas cosas...

Hicieron silencio cuando de la oficina salio la familia Hyuga, el patriarca seguido de su hija y sobrino, Sakura que estaba en medio de los dos chicos hizo una reverencia pronunciando un suave " Hiashi-Sama, Neji-san, Hinata-san" seguida del rubio y el azabache, en cuanto a Hiashi solo paso por su lado diciendo " Sakura-dono no es necesaria tanta formalidad, Uzumaki, Uchiha ", y con eso Tsunade los mando a llamar, adentrándose el equipo siete en la oficina...

Hinata y Neji caminaban detrás del patriarca del clan Hyuga, tio y padre de ambos...

La chica de largos cabellos negros-azulados iba con la vista al frente, mirando el camino, no a ningun habitante de la tierra del fuego que hacían reverencias, su mente había comenzado a divagar una vez mas...

Ella había mejorado notablemente, en sus entrenamientos y técnicas de ello estaba segura, aunque algunos lo notaran y otros no, ella no se preocupaba por eso porque a la única que le tenia que importar lo que sucediera era a ella... pero cada que veía a Sakura no podía evitar el volver a ser esa niña insegura de antes, el por que? Muy sencillo, Sakura era todo lo que ella no, la pelirosada tenia una familia, no de sangre porque la había perdido en la guerra ninja pero su equipo era su familia, la comprendían y la apoyaban en todo, era bella, inteligente y fuerte ademas de su valentía ...

Naruto, la persona que había amado y respetado desde pequeña, había luchado por ganar y obtener su atención pero nunca fue suficiente, en cambio ella con su belleza lo había logrado, enamorar a todos en la aldea con su sonrisa y gran corazón, hasta su padre la admiraba y Neji igual se había ganado el corazón de su primo, ella lo sabia, cada que su primo la miraba sonreía imperceptiblemente y su mueca se contraía cuando estaba con el rubio o el Uchiha, ella la envidiaba ...

Envidiaba todo lo que la Haruno había conseguido, envidiaba el aire y el aura que la envolvía, de las manos del chico rubio que la tocaba, de los ojos azules que la veían, cuando ella solo había chocado con esa mirada... sinceramente la envidiaba ... y deseaba tener lo que ella tenia ...

El chico de cabellos de ébano caminaba serio, impasible, como siempre aunque sus nudillos demostraban lo contrario ...

Era conocido como el genio del clan Hyuga, frió y sin sentimientos, pero la realidad era otra, él se había enamorado y lo aceptaba luego de haber rechazado ese sentimiento tantas veces finalmente ya no lo podía negar mas ...

Aquella medic-nin le había robado el corazón con su sonrisa, los cuidados que le daba y cuando paso una temporada en la mansión Hyuga, era de exótica belleza el cabello rosa, ojos verde jade brillante, pequeña pero con curvas no tan desarrolladas como las de otras pero a su parecer era perfecta, a la vista de cualquiera frágil, débil e indefensa pero ella era todo lo contrario fuerte, valiente, inteligente y con convicción...

Pero sus sentimientos no serian aceptados, le era imposible acercase ya que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha no se lo permitían a nadie, tenia oportunidad en las misiones pero las misiones no eran para eso ...

Y él Hyuga Neji conocido como el genio ademas de heredero de las mas fuertes técnicas de su clan estaba... envidioso...

Envidioso de las personas que podían acercarse a ella cada que querían, envidioso de las manos y abrazos que la tocaban deseando poder hacerlo él... Envidioso de aquellos que la veían en las situaciones que él deseaba hacerlo ...

Por que Hinata deseaba ser como ella y Neji deseaba tenerla a ella como el Uzumaki y el Uchiha incluso como algo mas...

**_Envidia del aire que te envuelve, de las manos que te tocan, de los ojos que te ven ... cuando yo no puedo ..._**

**Porque si el infierno consistía en hacer repetir sus pecados una y otra vez, ellos ya tenían un lugar reservado.**


End file.
